Blazter (SG)
:Blazter iss an evil Autobot from zhe Shattered Glass univerze. !|300px]] BLAZTER iss a grey, boxy Autobot. Alzough he iss communicationz exzpert, vat really delightz him iss tormentingk ze group of cazzettez he iss callingk upon under hiss command. Blazter can tranzform into zhe zound blazter zonic tank. In addition to blaztingk enemiez vith zhe vall of zound, he can rezeive zhe radio zignals for all frequenziez. He can detect zignals vizh power outputz as veak as a millionzh of a vatt. Hiss ability to tranzmit radio zignals up to 4000 milez makes him zhe communicationz zenter for zhe Autobotz. In robot form he carriez an electro-scrambler gun, vhich emitz ze powerful vaves of electromagnetic energy zhat disruptz zhe operationz of all but zhe most heavily shielded electrical devicez. In zheory, zhe gun should interfere vizh zhe minute electrical impulzez of zhe human nervous zyztem, but Blazter has yet to uze zhe gun on zhe humanz. It is somezhink he iss very much lookingk forvard to tryink on hiss first trip to Earzh. Blazter's most obvious veakness iss for zhe torture and zhe rock 'n' roll. He vill valk unvittingkly into a trap for zhe promize of hearingk some new tunez or takingk advantage of veak, devenzeless prey. Radio ztatic has zhe effect of hamperingk hiss operation and even, if ztrong enough, knocking him out completely. History Shattered Glass MUX Pre-History Recently, Blazter and Jazz intercepted a series of transmissions from a planet called Earth. While garbled, they managed to decode and translate enough to become enamored with the planet's culture. Reporting their findings to Optimus Prime, they were ordered to study the planet's culture and defenses, and size it up for conquest. As part of their reserch, Blazter and Jazz have given themselves new design patterns with their own special modifications. To keep Blazter occupied during the preparations for the Ark's launch, Optimus Prime gave him a group of cassette units to whip into shape like a drill sergeant. Blazter is anxious to get to Earth and see if it's as cool as he thinks it is. Once the planet was conquered, Jazz and he planned to take several Earth entertainers as slaves. MUX History When the Shattered Glass TP began, Blazter was monitoring Goldbug and Snoop's mission on Earth, as well as learning the ways of Evil from Jetfire. During an attack on Iacon, one of Blazter's arms was blown off by Megatron. Fearful of what Ratchet would do to him if he asked for repairs, Blazter has just learned to life without the arm. When the Ark took off, Blazter was left behind. He remains on Cybertron as Elita-One's head of military communications, as well as assisting Andromeda with Autobot propaganda operations. He has yet to find a way to penetrate the Plait Expanse without using the Stellar spanner. When the Autobots ambushed the [[Decepticon Shuttle Seizer (SG)|Decepticon Shuttle Seizer]] in 2016, Blazter accompanied them. He jammed any requests for help from the Decepticon shuttle, and when the Autobots got to Earth, tried to jam Sir Soundwave's broadcast as well, although he was too late to keep it from getting through to Commander Megatron. Players Blazter is currently being temped by Bzero. Logs/Posts 2010 * January 10 - ''Ark'' launchpad deztroyed 2016 * August 19 - "A Premature Coronation" - While he would never would publicly admit he was happy hearing of the demise of ruthless Autobot leader Emperor Prime, Jetfire has barely contained his enthusiasm for being selected the next Autobot leader. While this has led to many grumblings throughout the Autobot rankings, Old One believed propping Jetfire up as leader would have best served his purposes. Now, as a small gathering of disarmed Decepticon leaders are forced to watch the coronation of the traitor Jetfire, the extravagant gala begins. However, a late arrival proves fatal to Jetfire. The moral of the story - if you are going to take something that belongs to Emperor Prime, you best be sure the leader is really dead. References Category:SG-Autobots Category:Characters Category:Journalists Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:TP-only characters Category:SG-Autobot Communications Category:Male Characters